Change
by Lola Manola
Summary: Grace and Charlie Burch had just moved to Albuquerque from London and where about to go through a lot of changes, some that would make the grow. Grace has a passion for dance and Charlie, basketball; meaning the Grace introduced to Troy Bolton the captain
1. Chapter 1

cp1

**Hey Guys,**

**This is my first HSM fanfic so please please review as all your feed back would be mostly appreciated. Four Reviews and I'll post the next chapter!!**

**SUMMARY**

**Grace and Charlie Burch had just moved to Albuquerque from London and where about to go through a lot of changes, some that would make the grow. Grace has a passion for dance and Charlie, basketball; meaning the Grace introduced to Troy Bolton the captain of the Basketball team. Troy is cocky and full of himself something Grace hates in boys, however there is something about him that she just can't stay away from.**

**A/N Unfortunately for me I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters…**

**Oh and just to warn you there won't be any Troyella in this fic, sorry guys but I wanted to do something different!**

Moving to America was a big step for Charlie and I, it wasn't something we were completely happy about but it wasn't something that we had an input on. Our Mum's company had decided to transfer her to New Mexico meaning that all three of us had to leave the sights of London behind and head to a place called Albuquerque.

"I've had enough of unpacking boxes." I huffed as I threw myself down onto the sofa

"Come on Gracie, we're nearly done and then you can start decorating your room." my Mum said

"Charlie, how you getting on in there?" Mum shouted out as a massive clatter of pans hitting the stone floor of the kitchen rung through out the house

"Fine." He shouted back

Charlie and I are twins, not identical but you can definitely tell that we are related, we've both got that same dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and naturally tanned skin. However personality wise, we were complete opposites, Charlie is quiet a shy person with a huge love for sports especially basketball, where on the other hand people I'm a confident person who has a passion for dance. We both saw the upsides of moving to America, it meant that we could get better training for the things we loved, Charlie had already been of a try out for the Basketball team at our new school on the recommendation of our PE teacher from back home, and mum had found a local dance school where I could continue my ballet and jazz.

Finally after we finished unpacking all of the essentials, mum started to make some dinner.

"So are you kids looking forward to starting East High tomorrow?" Mum asked as she started chopping away at some ingredients

"I'm so excited." I beamed sitting myself up at one of the stools at the breakfast bar

"I'm a little bit nervous." Charlie said as he sat up next to me

"That's understandable, I mean it's a new school and in a new country. It's a lot to take in."

"I'm sure you'll be fine Charlie." I told him giving his hair a ruffle

"Yeah, I know but it's just all a bit daunting."

"I bet it's exactly like City." I replied thinking of all the memories we had at our old school

"Only bonus is we don't have to wear those awful uniforms anymore." I continued shuddering at the image of myself in my old uniform

"Yeah I suppose that is a good thing." Charlie said with a smile appearing on his face

"It's not good for me, it means more washing!" Mum said laughing

"I just hope there are some nice people there, that won't judge me and Charlie." I said thinking about the way we were judge at City just because of the way we looked and our Mum's job in the Film business.

"I don't see why on earth no one would like you two; you're the nicest bunch of kids going." Mum said  
"You have to say that you're our mum" Charlie said grabbing a piece of pepper from the chopping board and quickly popping it in his mouth.

"Cheeky." Mum replied

My alarm buzzed at 6.30am but I was already awake with excitement of the day that lay ahead, I'd planned what I was going to wear last night, my light wash levis and a simple baggy t-shirt that had I'm with the band written across it, teamed with my grey keds and my new red ray-bans my best friend Chelsie had bought me as a leaving present because I was off to the sunshine. I sat down in front of my dressing table and looked at myself in the mirror trying to decided how was best to wear my hair, my mum often described me as high maintenance but this was just something I had picked up through dancing as always having perfect grooming was something my dance school prided it self on.

"Curls" I said firmly to myself reaching for my GHDs and beginning the task of shaping my hair into the way I wanted to look.

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in" I shouted, my brother trudged in the room with his 501s on as well as two t shirts clutched in his hands.

"Do I go for polo shirt or keep it simple with a t-shirt." He asked holding each one up to his chest in turn

"Err, t-shirt." I said

"It's times like this I wish we still had a uniform." He remarked slipping the t-shirt over his head and exiting my room.

"You kids nearly ready?" Mum shouted along the hallway

"Ten minutes" I replied as I started to apply some make-up to my face

"I'm ready." Charlie piped up as he walked passed my room and ran down the stairs.

"Come on Grace, you'll be late." Mum once again shouted through the house

"Okay, okay." I snapped back grabbing my bag and shoving my phone and some make into it before running down the stairs and out the door.

"Good luck." Mum said giving us both a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the school office and back out towards the car.

"And then we were left all alone." I said sarcastically

"Come on let's try and find our homeroom." Charlie said looking at a map that the principal had just given us

"This place is way too big." I said looking around as I let Charlie lead the way

"Yes, this is why you need to pay attention to where we are going so you don't get lost."

"Alright, mister."

"Room 202." Charlie said in triumph at finding the room in less then five minutes

"You ready?" I asked as we looked in through the window and saw about 15 people sitting around the class room talking behind one another.

"Ready as I can be."

With that I twisted the door knob and we both walked up to the teacher at the front of the class who was sat on what appeared to look like throne.

"Ah you two must be the new students from England." She said clapping her hands together and rising out of her seat

"I'm Ms. Darbus and your names are?"

"Grace and Charlie Burch." I replied knowing that Charlie was too busy taking in the surroundings

"Ah yes, I have your notes here." Darbus said picking up a bunch of papers and quickly scanning them

"Class." She bellowed signalling all the students to listen

"We have two new students joining us all the way from England, Grace and Charlie Burch. Miss Montez if you wouldn't mind looking after Grace and Danforth let's see if you can finally handle some responsibility by looking after Charlie."

I looked round towards the class and saw a extremely pretty girl with dark brown hair that was loosely curled waving at me to come sit on the seat beside her, I could only assume that this was the Montez girl Darbus had assigned to look after me. Charlie made his way over to the guy he'd been assigned who had crazy curly hair sticking out in all directions. As I walked to my seat I couldn't help but see an extremely good looking guy who was smiling a flawless smile at me, he had a light shade of brown hair that was messily styled and piercing blue eyes that you couldn't help but fall into. I smiled back and gave him a little wink; well there was no harm with a bit of flirting on my first day now.

"Hey, I'm Gabriella and this is Taylor." The girl said to me pointing to the African-american girl sitting in front of her

"Hi, Grace." I said flashing a smile

"So where about in England are you from?" Gabriella asked me turning in her seat to face me

"London."

"Wow." Both of the girls responded

"It's not as fancy as you think." I said laughing

"London seems so classy though, bet Albuquerque seems dull compared to there?" Taylor asked

"I've only been here a week so I haven't really got the chance to look around yet, we only finished unpacking yesterday."

"Perhaps we could show around one afternoon or something?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah sounds cool."

At that moment the bell rang signalling the end of homeroom, we all made our way out the classroom. I caught the brown haired boy's eye once again and smiled before Gabriella grabbed my arm pulling my out the room.

"So what have you got first period?" She asked grabbing my schedule out my hand

"English with Kimble." I said

"You're in the same class as me then." Gabriella said

"Well I'll catch you guys at lunch then." Taylor said before walking down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"See ya Taylor" we both said before walking off to find my locker


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry I've taken so long to update have been on Holiday to Spain and then work got a little bit crazy as well as preparing for Uni, anyways I only got one review, I'm a tad disappointed by this but hopefully it will start to pick up soon otherwise I'm just going to stop this story. So please please review, I know people have this on alert!! **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own High School Musical or anything to do with it, all I own is the plot!!**

First period English flashed by as the class took it in turns reading out paragraphs from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Gabriella and I weren't in the same Maths class, so after she showed my where the room was I left all on my own. I walked into the class and handed the teacher the slip of paper I'd been told to hand to all the teachers on my first day. I found a desk towards the back of class and pulled my notebook out my bag and then started rummaging for a pen.

"Grace isn't it?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say whilst my head was buried in my bag, I lifted my head up and was greeted by the face of the hot boy from this morning

"Yeah and you are?" I said finally finding a pen and placing it on my desk

"Troy." He said flashing me a smile once again, I was glad I was sitting down because if I was standing I think my knees would have given way and I would be a heap on the floor.

"Right class, settle down." The teacher yelled from the front of class.

"Well perhaps we can get to know each other a bit better later on…" Troy asked as he slipped into the chair next to me

"I'll have to get back to you on that one." I replied, from the way he was acting I could tell this guy was used to having girls in the palm of his hand; I for certain wasn't going to be one of those girls. I had a bit of a reputation at school back home for being a flirt and leading boys on, something that often got me into trouble. I wasn't going to just let Troy get what he wanted from me, it was my first day and I definitely didn't want to get the reputation of a slut.

Troy chuckled and sunk down in his chair placing his hands behind his head, I couldn't help but notice his t shirt stretch tightly over his chest as he did this.

"_Woah, he's got a good body"_ I thought

"See something you like Grace?" Troy asked whilst Mr Wylie had his back turned to the class writing an equation on the board. I rolled my eyes at him and looked away from him.

The rest of the lesson I had to refrain my eyes from glancing over to Troy, my mind trying to focus on the equations Wylie was going through but all I could keep thinking about was Troy's hands running all over my body. Suddenly the bell rang make my thoughts suddenly jump out my mind. I quickly shoved everything into my bag and made for a quick get away.

"Grace, wait up!" I heard someone shout, I turned round and to my relief it was my brother Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, how you finding things?"

"I'm loving it, how about you?"

"Yeah good, I told you not to worry."

At this point the curly haired boy from homeroom came bouncing over to us.

"Hey Charlie, you coming to watch practise?" he asked my brother before diverting his attention to me

"Err yeah sure, oh Chad this is my sister Grace, Grace this is Chad. He's on the basketball team." My brother grinned

"Cool." I said noticing that Troy was heading over this way

"You guys ready?" Troy asked Chad and Charlie

"Yeah, Troy this is my sister..."

"Grace, yes we just met in math. She kept staring at my abs." Troy cut in

"You're so full of yourself, Bolton. I was merely looking at your t-shirt, if you hadn't noticed I've a keen interest in fashion." I said defiantly before flicking my hair over my shoulder and walking up the corridor to where I saw Gabriella and Taylor waiting for me.

"What did Bolton want?" Gabriella asked as I approached her

"Oh he was just seeing if his charm worked on me...it didn't" I laughed

"Well you must be the first girl here that it hasn't worked on." Taylor said as we made our way to the cafeteria

"What it's worked on you two?" I asked

"Not me but Gabi." Taylor replied

"It was two years ago and it only last a week." Gabriella said in protest

"That bad a kisser then was he?" I asked smiling; both girls started laughing at my comment.

**Please review guys...then you will get the next chapter which is already finished but I wont update till I get reviews!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, I thought I'd be kind and update as I might not be able to update for a while because I won't have the internet from tomorrow for about a week, moved houses at uni! **

**So I'd love to come back and see lots and lots of reviews (well a few at least)**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own HSM or anything to do with it...all I own is the plot!!**

* * *

My first few weeks at East High were going well, I'd settled in to all my classes as well as striking up a really good friendship with Gabriella and Taylor. I'd also auditioned for the school's dance squad and was pleased when they offered me a place straight away. Charlie had made it onto the varsity basketball team, with Troy and Chad, I was glad as this gave him something to focus on as well; however it meant that Troy and Chad were always round mine 'shooting hoops' in our backyard.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Taylor asked Gabi and I as we sat in homeroom waiting for Darbus to arrive

"Well I've got nothing planned." Gabi said as she carried on writing away in her notebook.

"My mum's going back to England this weekend so I was thinking of having a party." I told them

Gabi dropped her pen and her head whipped round to me

"That sounds brilliant." She exclaimed as she turned her whole body towards Taylor and I

"Love it." Taylor said

"I don't want it to be crazy, so was thinking about inviting the dance squad, some of the football and soccer team and obviously Charlie will be bringing the basketball squad." I said rolling my eyes at the thought of Troy being in my house once again

"So Saturday night party at Grace and Charlie's." Taylor exclaimed a little too loudly that everyone in homeroom turned and looked at me

"Thanks Tay…" I whispered before standing up

"Yeah guys, party at mine Saturday 4675 Lakeview from around 8ish" I said before sinking back into my seat as I knew this was going to be a bad idea.

* * *

Saturday was soon here and I was starting to panic making sure everything was perfect. Luckily Charlie and I bought some Vodka and Malibu at the airport when we first flew out here, Taylor had got her sister to buy some beer for us as well.

"Charlie can you please not mess up the place." I told him

"I'll clean up, I can't help if I get hungry." He said as he made himself a sandwich

"So who's coming tonight from the team?" I asked wiping the surfaces for about the hundredth time.

"Chad, Jason, Zeke, Callum, Brandon, Lewis, Paul and Troy." Charlie told me as he nudged me mentioning Troy's name

"Nothing is going on with Troy and me."

"Yeah whatever, I see the way you look at him when he's round."

"Troy is up his own arse, he thinks he's God's gift to all women." I stated

"No he doesn't, he's just got confidence that's all." Charlie said taking a bite of his sandwich and letting mayonnaise drip all over the breakfast bar.

"Charlie!" I snapped quickly grabbing a cloth and wiping the surface

"Whoops. Anyway you don't like Troy because he's got more confidence than you and you find it intimidating even though I can tell that you think he's good looking." Charlie said

"I'm going to say this once and once only, I do not find Troy Bolton intimidating nor do I find the boy attractive."

"Yeah you do, you forget I pick up on this things. It's a twin thing." He said walking out the kitchen chuckling to himself.

I threw the cloth into the sink in frustration at my brother's comments as I knew he was right, but I didn't want to be told this.

"Why does he have to right?" I said covering my face with my hands

"Cause boys know best." I heard a familiar voice say, a voice that I really didn't want to hear.

"Just what I need." I whispered turning round to face him

"Do they now?" I said sarcastically

"Yes they do, so what have you got wrong this time Burch?" Troy asked

"Like it's anything to do with you Bolton." I snapped

"Oh bit touchy are we today? Anyway where's Charlie, we're going to shoot some hoops before we get ready for the big party tonight."

"In his room." I said grabbing my phone and marching off too my room as I didn't want to spend any longer looking at him.

I flopped down on my bed and scrolled down to Gabi's number on my phone.

"Hey Grace."

"Hey Gabs."

"What's up" she asked

"I've got a problem, a boy problem." I stated as I realised that I needed a girls opinion on this situation.

"Spill"

"Not on the phone, do you want to come over? I can tell you whilst we get ready." I asked

"Yeah sure, is it still okay for me to stay tonight as well."

"Yeah that's cool."

"Okay well I'll see you in about twenty minutes." Gabi said excitedly before hanging up.

* * *

"Hey Gabs" I said opening the front door to her in my towel as I'd just got out the shower.

"Hey sweetie, you excited for tonight?" she asked following me up the stairs to my room

"Yeah, got lots of alcohol as well so it should be a drunk one."

"Good."

"Well that's a sight I'd like to see everyday." Troy said as he come out of Charlie's room and Gabi and I got to the top of the stairs

"Beat it Bolton." I said before grabbing Gabi's hand and dragging her off to my room

"Who said it was aimed at you Grace." Troy shouted back as I slammed my bedroom door.

"He can be such a jerk." Gabi said sitting on my bed

"Tell me about it." I said as I grabbed a pair of black French knickers and bra out of my drawers

"So what's this boy trouble then?" she asked as I went into the bathroom and slipped on my underwear

"Promise not to go crazy at me" I asked through the bathroom door

"Promise" she said as I came out the bathroom

"I fancy Bolton." I stated

"What?" she exclaimed

"Sshh" I said

"You. Fancy. Troy?" she asked not quite understanding what I'd just told her

"Yes, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Taylor."

"I promise, I just don't get it? You and him are always arguing though."

"Call it heated tension." I chuckled as I looked through my closet

"Well what are you going to do about it then?" Gabi asked as she pulled out her outfit for the party, a pair of black skinny jeans and a cream loose fitting blouse with a ruffle down the front.

"Nothing. Nice top by the way."

"Thanks. What do you mean nothing? You have to do something, I mean has Charlie said if Troy fancies you or anything?" Gabi said slipping on her jeans

"No Charlie hasn't said anything like that to me, and do nothing seems like the only option at the moment." I said finally finding the dress that I was looking for.

I pulled the black dress out and held it up against me to show Gabi. The dress was a tight across the bust area and came in around the hips before going out to a puffball that finished just above the knee.

"Perfect, that we definitely get Troy's attention." Gabi said giggling as she sat on the floor in front of my mirror and started to apply her make-up

"So you got your eye on anyone this evening Gabs?"

"Not really. I mean there is one guy I like but I don't know will see."

"Who is it?" I asked sitting down next to her with my make-up bag

"No one you know." She said, I could tell she was lying but I didn't want to push her into telling me. She'll tell me when she's ready.

* * *

**Hope you liked it...if you did let me know...if you didn't let me know as well! Just hit that purplely coloured button and tell me!**

**Peace out**


End file.
